


All About Timing

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dowoonie the engineer, Jae the HR guy, Jimin the intern, M/M, Sungjin the longsuffering head of HR, Younghyun and Wonpil are both accountants, but that doesn't really factor in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Younghyun and Jae made out at the company Christmas Party and Younghyun really needs to pull himself together and say something to him before it's way too late.





	All About Timing

“Do you know who HR goes to when they’re the ones being harassed?”

 

Younghyun tore his gaze back to Dowoon. “Huh?”

 

Dowoon raised an eyebrow and gestured to the man Younghyun had been staring at. “I'm saying, you're gonna find out who that person is if you keep on gawking like that.”

 

“I’m not gawking!” Younghyun glanced over to the table again. “And keep your voice down, do you want everyone in the firm to hear you?”

 

“Does it even matter?” Dowoon took a sip out of his milk carton. “You and HR Guy have been hot office gossip ever since Wonpil-hyung caught you drunkenly making out in the supply room during the Christmas party.”

 

“Oh, it’s Wonpil- _hyung_ now is it? Why didn’t I know about this?” The back of Dowoon’s neck looked like it’d been sunburnt. “And stop calling him HR Guy, you know his name’s Jae. Everyone knows him.”

 

“Because it’s none of your business.” He ignored Younghyun’s muttered, “Hypocrite…” and turned to blatantly assess the table they’d been talking about. “Honestly, I don’t know why you don’t just go and ask him out. He’s not even in charge of your department.”

 

A peel of laughter came from beside them. Younghyun turned to see that Jae had started up some sort of impromptu chair-dance that had his equally tall friend crying with laughter. Jae smiled even wider and did a weird body-roll that Younghyun absolutely did not find sexy.

 

“I’m not taking relationship advice from an engineer. That’s like asking a blind man about colour theory.”

 

“Between the two of us, who’s the one without a boyfriend?”

 

Younghyun stubbornly took a huge bite of his burger rather than answering.

 

“I’m just saying,” Jae’s friend stood up ( _Holy shit, that’s a giant human being._ ) and was coaxing him into following his dance. “if you don’t ask him out, I’m sure someone else will. Despite the fact that he looks like Chicken Little, I can see the appeal.”

 

Other people in the cafeteria had started to jeer at the duo and Younghyun fought the urge to move his chair to get a better look at Jae. He really was a horrible dancer, and maybe it was a testament to just how smitten Younghyun was, but he found it weirdly endearing.

 

“I haven’t even talked to him since the party and that was almost six weeks ago.” Younghyun admitted, “I don’t even know what I’d say.”

 

“You could always start with ‘hi’ maybe even ‘sorry’ considering you pretty much mauled the guy on company property then never spoke to him again.”

 

“It wasn’t intentional, there was just never a good opportunity to approach him and then too much time had passed.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re the Panicked Gay in this relationship?”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Dowoon clapped his hands together slowly, face unamused. “Wow, hyung, you’re so witty. I’m probably going to cry myself to sleep tonight. What a zinger.”

 

“Shut up and eat.”

 

Jae and his friend had somehow ended up on top of their chairs and half the accounting department had crowded around the two of them in some weird type of mosh-pit. They were getting louder and Younghyun heard Jackson’s distinctive voice yell, “Drop the beat!”

 

“Oh my god, look!” Dowoon grabbed Younghyun by the shoulder in excitement. “Sungjin went and found Jimin for backup!”

 

Younghyun tried to hide his grin behind his burger. The idea that the head of HR needed backup from the engineering intern to control one of his own employees was hilarious, but Jae and Jimin’s friendship was legendary. The two had known each other since they were kids and although Jae didn’t exactly have a problem with authority; it was well known that the easiest way to control him was through Jimin.

 

“Do you know if they’re together?” Jimin was standing in front of Jae, who was now back on solid ground, hands on her hips, red lips pulled into a frown. “They’re obviously really close…”

 

“You know what’s the best way to find out? Asking him yourself.”

 

Jimin had grabbed the now seated Jae by the shoulders and was shaking him. The older man’s hair flopped back and forth with the movement, but he still had a huge grin on his face. His glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose and Younghyun felt his heart skip a beat when he raised a hand to push his dark hair out of his face.

 

“When the time’s right.”

 

“The time was probably right about six weeks back.”

 

The actual right time comes two days later.

 

It was month-end and Younghyun was dragging himself home after working overtime, cursing the day he decided to take accounting, when Jae walked into the elevator with him. Somehow, he still looked fresh as a daisy and Younghyun was painfully aware of the fact that his peacoat was wrinkled from where it had fallen off of the back of his chair and lain on the ground for hours earlier in the day, his hair was a mess, and he’d put on mismatched socks that morning.

 

“So,” Jae broke the silence with a rueful grin. “long day?”

 

“The longest.” Younghyun manages past the lump in his throat, “Month-end always feels like some type of punishment for something I did in a past life.”

 

Jae nodded sympathetically. “So I’ve heard. Jimin’s boyfriend does some type of stock thing, I don’t understand any of it, but she always complains that he comes home super late around this time too.”

 

 _Not his girlfriend._ Younghyun fought to keep his smile somewhat neutral. “Just another day in the life.”

 

They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Jae, again, spoke. “So, we’re really not going to talk about what happened at the Christmas party, huh?”

 

Younghyun felt himself start to flush. “Uhh…”

 

“It’s no big, I mean, I probably shouldn’t have even brought it up. I’m an HR guy, even if I’m not _your_ HR guy.” Jae blinked at Younghyun, eyes wide. “I’ve probably made you really uncomfortable. Oh god, now I’ve gotta write myself up.”

 

“No!” Younghyun’s voice came out way louder than he expected and Jae jumped back a little at his sudden shout. The sudden movement paired with the fact that they were in such close quarters, caused Jae to stumble back and Younghyun instinctively reached out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” He said, pulling his hand back, face burning. “about the shouting. And about not coming to see you after the Christmas party.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Jae’s grin seemed genuine, but softly disappointed. “It was fun, but I really shouldn’t have expected anything to come out of a drunken make-out at a Christmas party. As long as we both had a good time.”

 

“I did have a good time.” Younghyun rushed, “I really liked talking to you and that dumb joke you made about Rudolph and Frosty’s noses made me randomly laugh for weeks. And the Secret Santa gift you bought for Bambam was so thoughtful. You don’t even know him, but somehow managed to buy him something that he’d actually wear.”

 

“I’ve seen him around, the guy really stands out. Leopard print seemed like a pretty safe bet.”

 

“See, that’s the thing, you’re always paying attention to the little things, taking care of people, then refusing to take credit for it. Dowoonie told me how you were the one who figured out that the weird light flickering above Yugeom’s desk was what was giving him migraines.”

 

The elevator door opened and the two stepped out into the empty lobby. “That’s like, one thing.” Jae held open the door for Younghyun as he shivered and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. “And if you like all these things about me, why didn’t you ever try to talk to me again after giving me what was probably the world’s biggest hickey during the party?”

 

“I’m the Panicked Gay.” Younghyun blurted out, immediately wincing.

 

Jae threw his head back as he laughed. “The what?”

 

“The… The Panicked Gay… As opposed to the Confident Gay…”

 

“I can’t believe you just used a meme as an excuse for why you ignored me for over a month after mauling me in the storage room.”

 

“Dude! Why do you have to say it like that?” Younghyun groaned, “And if we’re pulling out receipts, I could literally count your fingers from the bruises you left on my thighs and I had a bruise on the back of my head for a week from where you slammed me into the wall.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” His tone didn’t seem very sincere. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it at the time.”

 

“I still don’t have a problem with it.” Younghyun had passed his bus-stop two blocks ago. “Why didn’t you come and talk to me then?”

 

“I couldn’t,” Jae blinked. “I’m the HR guy.”

 

“You’re not _my_ HR guy.” Younghyun parroted, “We’re not even on the same floor.”

 

“Yeah, but it would have looked bad. It’s sort of an unspoken rule that we shouldn’t make the first move.”

 

Younghyun took a deep breath in through his nose and jammed his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. “Well, this is me making the first move then; do you want go see a movie with me or something sometime?”

 

“Or something sometime?” Jae teased, eyes crescents behind his glasses. “I’d like that. I’m free Friday next week, you can come up down to the 12th floor to pick me up.”

 

“Wow, do you want to dictate my outfit too? Will you not come unless I bring flowers?”

 

“I’m allergic; I definitely won’t come if you bring flowers.”

 

Jae slows his gait until the two of them come to a stop. “This is my building.”

 

They’d been walking for almost twenty minutes now, but somehow Younghyun was reluctant to say goodbye. “Oh. Well, I guess I’ll see you next Friday then.”

 

Jae crowds into Younghyun’s space. “There’s no rule saying we can’t have lunch together sometime before the date. We work in the same building after all.”

 

“True.” He could see a small scratch on the line of Jae’s jaw and it made Younghyun want to kiss it better. “Maybe I’ll come see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Maybe I’ll come to lunch with you if you ask me nicely enough.” Jae tilted his head to the side, leaning down a little until his cold nose brushed Younghyun’s own.

 

The kiss was chaste, gentler than anything they shared during their drunken romp in the supply room. Younghyun let his arms loop around Jae’s neck and he could feel the taller man’s arms around his waist. It was unexpectedly innocent, romantic, and Younghyun could feel his heart pounding.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jae said as he pulled away with a grin.

 

“Yeah.” Younghyun felt dazed as he waved goodbye and watched as Jae disappeared into the lobby of his building. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He could barely feel his toes by the time he got home, and his cheeks hurt from grinning, but Younghyun had never been so excited to go to work the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> The "giant human" is BM from Kard.
> 
> I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but it's literally my favourite time of year and I tend to feel a little bit of 'summer-bummer' so I just wanted something silly.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
